Bleeding Love
by LovePeetaM
Summary: Nick comes to Miley Stewart's high school for a semester and she's not thrilled on the outside. But what happens when Nick gets shot and Miley's the one who shot her crush? Will she confess? Will he survive? Only God knows.
1. Another Superstar

Bleeding love…

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe we're actually going to meet the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly squealed. Yes, it was true. The Jonas Brothers were coming to the high school that I was attending. Of course Lilly was excited. She's had a crush on Joe since the first grade. Too bad she was dating Jeff. "Why aren't you excited?! Thrilled?! What if Joe asked me out?"

"Jeff would murder him and then be sent to jail for killing a Jonas," I said, a little annoyed from her squealing.

"Miles, you need to get dressed now!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"On it, Dad!"

"Oh my god. Nick would love you in this!"

"Nick-schmick."

"Come on you've been crushing on Nick since he first came on Annah-hey Ontana-may."

"Lilly, your in my own house. You can say Hannah Montana." She blushed.

"Well, come on. It's Nick Jonas! You've been madly in love with this boy and you're just going to say 'Nick-schmick'? What's up?"

"I've dated stars as Miley Stewart."

"So Jake Ryan left you for a movie star. She's a movie star!"

"He left me for MiKayla "the evil one." I didn't even think MiKayla had a nice side.

"So, that's a step down for him."

I sighed.

"Just get pretty for Nick. You know deep down inside you still crush on Nick."

"Fine. I will get dazzled up for Nick Jonas."

"Yeah! Oh my god, you should wear these shoes with this shirt." She started scavenging for cute clothes in my double-door closet.

After I got dressed in Lilly's picked out outfit, we headed to school on the bus. All of the girls were screaming, excited that they could actually have a chance with one of the Jonases. I had to plug my ears the entire way there. We entered the school and there was a whole mob of girls. Gossiping girls that loved to whisper and were excited that the Jonas Brothers were all single and coming to their school.

I made it to the front of the school when millions of screams came rushing at me. Many girls held those screams and they were going to attack me. I just ignored it. Hannah was used to it but Miley wasn't. I just walked away to my locker.

"Come on. You're seriously not that excited?"

"Hannah's sang with them. Hannah's used to them."

"So is Miley?"

"No. Miley's not interested."

"How can you not be interested?" she freaked. "Are you still going over Nick's-a-star-like-Jake-who-broke-my-heart-so-I'm-not-going-to-date-Nick thing?"

"Sorry, Lilly. But, hey, the screaming died down." I looked on the brighter side.

"Excuse me?" a cute boy said from behind me. All the girls around him were staring. No one had screamed yet.

"Can I help you?"

"You're standing in front of my locker." He pointed below. I stepped aside. "So, do you know who I am or do I have to tell you?" he joked a little.

"I know who you are, Nick Jonas."

"And you are?"

"Miley."

"That's a different name."

"I like it."

"And your name?" He nodded towards Lilly.

"Lilly Truscott."

"Well, can either of you point me to the Science room."

"Hey, Miley, aren't you going there next?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So why don't you take Nick?" she continued.

"Why not, Lilly?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you not like me or something?" Nick butted in.

"No, I do." Nick just nodded. "Come on, Science is this way." I dragged myself to the Science room with Nick beside me. He asked me a few questions like if I was available and what I liked to do. Thankfully Mr. Garrison wasn't aware of my poor mood today. The other bad thing was that the desk next to me was the only empty desk in the classroom. Nick had to sit next to me. Another bad thing was that Lilly was right. I did have a crush on him. I just didn't want to get hurt again.


	2. Too Many Secrets

_Chapter 2: Too Many Secrets_

So there I sat, all during Science, with one of the biggest rockstars in the world. I think I was the only girl that wasn't staring at him. I tried not to. I refuse to give in to his fame. I was just sitting there, waiting for him to start gloating about himself. Jake Ryan didn't last 5 seconds in this school without bragging, enduring all the attention. Nick just ignored it as if it were no big deal.

"Mr. Jonas, can you tell me how you can classify the difference between marble and quartzite?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Nick looked up at him answering, "The only way you can identify the difference between the two is that marble is the metaphoric rock of limestone, so you'd have to detect calcite by using chemicals whereas quartzite would not have a reaction to the chemicals because it doesn't contain calcite from limestone, rather dolostone." Damn it! He's smart.

"Thank you, Mr. Jonas." All the girls sighed at his name. Mr. Garrison, Nick, and I were the only ones who ignored it.

Soon enough, Science was over. I was relieved. Now I could get away from this person.

"Hey, Miley," he grabbed me before I rushed out of the door. "Do you think you can show me to the Math room?" Great! He had Math next, like me!

"Can I see your schedule?" He handed me the sheet of paper that held his schedule. "Well, what do you know?" I started sarcastically. Not that he could take a hint. "We have all the same classes."

"Lucky me."

"How is this lucky for you? Trust me, I'm pretty darn annoying after a while. Ask Lilly."

"Well, I have a friend in every one of my classes. And she's pretty." He thought I was pretty? I couldn't help but smile. No! That was the first thing, well the first nice thing, that Jake said to me. He was not going to be the same. "Hey, are you a fan of Hannah Montana's?" He was asking me about me. Well, he didn't know that I was Hannah Montana so technically he was asking me about Hannah, which is still me.

"Yes," I answered calmly. He just nodded his head. "Why?"

"Well, you look a lot like her. Except, she's famous and you're not. She's got blond hair and you're brunette," he replied.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Which was a total lie. "Hannah and me are two totally different people." Another lie.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You just met me and you already want to tell me a secret? You're crazy, Jonas."

"It's not necessarily a secret. The tabloids will eventually find out."

"Gotta hate paparazzi." I know I did sometimes. "So shoot."

"I have a crush on Hannah Montana." Okay, he had a crush on Hannah Montana, but not me. And yet he had a crush on Hannah Montana who was me.

"What do you like about her?"

"Well, she doesn't get all diva-ish."

"Like Jake Ryan?" Curse the name Jake Ryan.

"Yeah, exactly. And she's really pretty." So I was pretty and Hannah—who was me—was really pretty. We both ended up at our lockers. "Ladies first." He let me grab my books out of my locker before he grabbed him. How sweet? I turned around and looked at his eyes. Those eyes. They were hypnotizing. Then he flashed me a smile. Those dazzling, white teeth; perfect alignment. I couldn't look away. I was left speechless.

"Hey!" Lilly butted in. I blinked more than twice. "So how was Science class?" she wondered, specifically eyeing me.

"Excellent," he told her.

"Interesting," I said. Honestly, it was. He was. He didn't gloat about himself. He didn't demand breakfast from the lunch lady. He didn't mind it when girls stared at him for hours. He didn't absorb the attention, just ignored it. Lilly pulled me aside while Nick searched for his things in his locker.

"So was he like Ake-Jay Yan-Ray?"

"No." That was the truth.

"So what was he like?" She started jumping up and down, jittery from the juicy gossip of my love life as Miley Stewart.

"The opposite of Jake; not self-absorbed; ignores the attention of girls; really smart; really sweet; amazingly cute. What more?" I stood there shaking my head, still hazed from his eyes and smile. I wasn't speechless though. I was shocked. Not at him but at myself. I was giving in to him.

"There's more. Spill," she demanded.

"He has a crush on Annah-Hay Ontana-May." I decided to use the same code name that Lilly had used this morning. "He thinks she's really pretty but he thinks I'm pretty."

"Oh my god. He likes you and you like him! You should totally ask him out!" she freaked.

"I can't. He likes Hannah and Miley likes him."

"A-ha! You admitted that you're crushing on the Jonas."

"But, again, he likes Hannah. The only way this could work is if I told him I was you-know-who."

"So tell him!"

"What!? Lilly, are you insane?! If I tell him about Annah-Hay Ontana-May my secret is destroyed. I'll be treated like him and Jake and any other popstar when I'm in this school or anywhere else. If I tell him my secret, nothing will ever be the same again!"

"Yeah, but didn't you think that before you told me, too? I didn't spill. I didn't freak out."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, so I called you Hannah once. People make mistakes."

"So can he."

"Are you ready to go, Miley?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah."

"Tell him," Lilly said.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing," I responded, tugging on his arm so we could leave.

"She's got a secret too. Like how you like Hannah."

"You told her?"

"She's my best friend. But trust me; she's as good at keeping secrets as I am. She's got a big one of mine that she has to definitely keep shut. One that I can't even tell you."

"Okay, so what's the secret that Lilly says you have to tell me?"

"I..."

"Hey, Nick!" someone called. Joe.

"Hey, bro."

"You haven't even been here for a full day and you already have a girlfriend? Wow, these girls sure do love us." Nick blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled.

"Oh, then who is this? I'm Joe," he said, shaking my hand.

"Miley."

"She's a fan of Hannah Montana's," Nick said.

"Oh, the one you have a crush on?" Apparently he tried to make it a joke but I already knew. In fact, I already knew all of the Jonas' so I really didn't need to greet myself; however, they knew Hannah not Miley. I just smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miley. Strange name."

"I think it's wonderful," Nick complimented. Joe eyed him and Nick gave him some sort of look back.

"Well, Kevin just texted saying that we have to go to the recording studio right after school."

"Shouldn't Kevin be in school?" I asked, not wanting to be nosy.

"Dad called him," Joe answered.

"Ahh."

"Miley, why don't you come with us to see the studio? You might like it," Joe suggested. I agreed even though I've already seen the recording studio.

Just then, the Hannah line.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, not wanting to be caught by a teacher.

"Hannah, it's Tracy. What's the dealio?" I hated it when she tried to act all cool with new slang.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," I said to Nick and Joe. I didn't want them hearing Tracy saying stuff about Hannah Montana. I scurried off into the girls' bathroom.

"Tracy, I'm a little busy writing a song." I told her. I had class in 2 minutes.

"Ooh, about what?"

"I can't say. Next new hit. I don't say anything about hits."

"Oh, come on. Tell me just a small bit about it. Is it about Nick Jonas?" Yes, she knew my crush too.

"Yes, now I have to finish it."

"Well, wait. I'm having a party and you're invited. Saturday night at the Revieran."

"I'll be there." Hannah's promise.

"You know I have to invite the Jonas Brothers. Joe's my beau now."

"You're dating Joe?"

"No one knows so keep it on the DL."

"You got it."

I walked back out of the girls' bathroom over to where Joe and Nick were still standing. I heard my name called and then Nick looked over and quieted down. So did Joe.

"Joe I didn't know you were dating Tracy." Did that just slip out of my mouth? Damn it.

"How do you know about that?" He pulled me closer into a whisper.

"I'm really close with Hannah Montana and she told me." Really close and personal. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Lilly?" He knew about Lilly? Nick must've told him.

"She probably already knows. She knows Hannah too. Also, Hannah's going to Tracy's party on Saturday at the Revieran."

"She is?" Nick asked; shocked.

"Yeah, but she has no date and that would be totally wrong for a person like her to go dateless. She is a popstar."

"Nick, why don't you be her date?" Joe suggested. Another brilliant idea.

"Um..." He was obviously contemplating if she would like him or not. Of course she would. "Can I have her number?" I gave him the number. Hannah's line—which was also my line.

"Thanks. I'll call her when we get in the studio."

"We should head off to Math. Before Mrs. Juna gets angry with us." I raced off—okay, not literally but we hurried—to class before either of us could get into trouble.


	3. Sometimes Studios Suck

_Chapter 3: Sometimes Studios Suck_

The day dragged on as Nick and I went to each of our classes. Lilly kept bugging me every time she could about me telling Nick that I liked him since he liked Hannah but I refused because that would involve me telling him that I was Hannah and that would be a disaster—for me anyway. I don't know about him.

"Hey, doing homework?" Joe asked. I had to do homework. Hannah had a concert tonight in New York City.

"Yeah."

"Why? You should wait till tonight to do that. Have some more fun with us."

"I've got a family function tonight," I half-lied. It was a family function. My Dad was going to be there along with Lilly—or Lola—and Jackson wasn't going to be there, but neither was Miley—for the most part of it—I would just be there as Hannah Montana, the star of the show.

"Oh,"

"Hey, I'm Kevin." Kevin walked in, greeting me right away.

"This is Miley, Nick's _friend._" Joe said with a wink. I was caught up in History homework. I really hated Ms. Kunkel. She hated Jackson so she hates all Stewarts. Luckily, I'm the last one.

"Doing homework?"

"She's got a family function tonight, so she has to do it now," Joe explained.

"Ahhh."

"Can you guys quiet down? I'm calling Hannah." He's calling Hannah. My line. My Hannah line. Crap!

"I'm...I gotta go to the bathroom," I lied. I rushed out of there just before Hannah's line rang. _Wait two seconds, Miley. _I turned around the corner and sat on the floor. Someone could've been in the bathroom. A paparazzi person who was stalking the Jonas Brothers.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Nick.

"Um, Hannah?"

"Who else?" I laughed.

"It's Nick Jonas."

"Nick Jonas. Oh, how are you? I haven't seen you in forevahs. How are your brothers? Joe and Kevin? And of course, little Frankie."

"They're fine. Frankie's fine."

"How's that new school? Any new friends that I could possibly meet." Miley, of course he was going to mention Miley and that would eventually lead Hannah into meeting Miley when they're the same person.

"The school's good. Every girl stares at me."

"Well, that should be expected to you, shouldn't it? I mean, you're Nick Jonas, every girl falls for you and your brothers."

"Including you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go to Tracy's party on Saturday with me."

"I would love to but I have one question."

"Okay," he said.

"Do you know a girl named Miley Stewart? She goes to your school. Nice girl. And, oh, what's her friend's name..." I began asking myself as Hannah.

"Lilly."

"Yes, Lilly."

"Yeah, I know her. She and I are already good friends."

"Has she been nice to you?"

"She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met, apart from you of course." Miley's wonderful apart from me, the double life of Miley Stewart. So does that make me twice as wonderful as he expects?

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe...I don't know. She's the one who suggested me going with you to this party."

"She's brilliant."

"I know that." He thinks I'm brilliant, too! And wonderful! What else could there be?

"Um, Nick I gotta go. Song writing. New hit. All of that."

"Right, so I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Bye." I was about to rush back to the studio when Joe popped out of nowhere.

"Hello Miley, or do you prefer Hannah?" he asked me.


	4. Joe Knows

_Chapter 4: Joe Knows_

"How much did you hear?" I asked him, afraid of what he'd say.

"From, 'Who else?' and the rest," he replied. "So you're Hannah Montana." I yanked him down to the ground with me, since I was already there after running into him.

"You say this to anyone, including your family and Tracy, and I will burn you alive."

"So how did you fake that phone call earlier from Hannah? Was it Hannah?"

"No, it was Tracy. She's one of Hannah's BFFs."

"So does Lilly turn out to be Tracy?"

"No, Lilly's Lola. The other best friend."

"Oh, Lola. The freaky girl with weird hair. And no one else knows your secret."

"Except my Dad and Jackson."

"Who's Jackson?"

"My brother."

"So you're going to Tracy's party with Nick?"

"Yes."

"And tonight's family function?"

"Concert in New York City."

"So how long have you kept this a secret?"

"Since Hannah Montana became famous."

"So you already..."

"Knew you guys? Yeah."

"Well, Nick's going to love this." I pulled him closer to me so that I was whispering.

"I'll tell Nick when I'm ready to tell him. Like I said, you tell anyone and I'll burn you alive. If my secret gets spilled, Miley Stewart is over and my life will be filled with crazy fans everyday of the week, every minute in one hour." I threatened.

"My lips are sealed."

"So Hannah..."

"No. Hannah's blond. Miley's brunette. When I'm brunette, I'm Miley. When I'm in my blond wig, I'm Hannah."

"Well, do you think you can change into Hannah because Nick's planning on having Hannah come over here and sing a song with him?"

"I always keep a spare pair of Hannah clothes in my back pack. I'll get changed and Hannah will accidentally come here, not realizing that her recording time was rescheduled and Miley had to go home sick so she called Lilly to come and get her. Got it?"

"How do you think of this stuff so fast?"

"You get used to it after a while."

"This is all weird. I thought you looked a bit like Hannah."

"So did Nick."

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Well, you know that he likes you—er, Hannah. So do you like him?"

"Hannah's nice enough to be really friendly but Miley's the one who likes him," I explained.

"Ah. Well, you get changed. I'll tell Nick that you went home sick. And say that I ran into Hannah, asking her if she'd like to sing with us and that she's in the bathroom checking herself out in the mirror before she comes to sing with us."

"Good, you're catching on. Oh, wait! I left my backpack in the studio."

"Well, I'll go get it saying you feel really sick and that you need it for your homework and that I would be happy enough to deliver it to you. That way you can change. And I'll wait for you outside the bathroom door to change, that way when we get back it'll seem as if we were chatting like old friends."

"This scheming is coming naturally to you, Joe." He nodded with a smile. He left to get my backpack and I leaned against the wall, waiting for him to come back.

Pretty soon my backpack showed up, but it wasn't with Joe. It was with Nick. "Thanks Nick!" What was I going to do now? I couldn't walk in the bathroom, change, and then come out as Hannah.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"Stupid lunch meat. No one knows what's in them." Food poisoning could work as a sickness, right?

"You do look a little green." I felt a little green. He wasn't supposed to drop it off, Joe was.

"Maybe you should leave before I puke."

"Well, I wanted to say thanks for suggesting me into dating Hannah on Saturday."

"She's a real good friend."

"I wanted to have her come over here and sing with us but she's writing a new hit."

"Well, when she's done writing a hit—or a song she thinks will be a hit—she usually comes straight over here to record it. So maybe you'll get lucky." I felt even more green now.

"Well, I should go before you throw-up all over the floor." He stepped away from the bathroom and I rushed in there, as if I did have to puke. I quickly changed into Hannah, making sure the wig was completely tight and everything. My outfit was good to go, sparkly, glittery, Hannah-y.

I hurried out, and back to the recording studio. I fluffed my hair, making sure I was Hannah-perfect.

"Hannah!" Nick seemed ecstatic that I was here, even though I've been here all this time as Miley.

"Nick! Joe! Kevin! What are you guys doing here?" I asked, already knowing. Joe smiled at me—as Miley Stewart.

"Recording a new song," Kevin said. "Nick, what luck! Hannah's here and now you should ask her."

"Ask me what? You've already asked me to Tracy's party."

"Will you sing this new song with us?"

"Sure!" How could I say no to a new song?

"But first, we have to hear your hit."

"My what?"

"Your hit. Miley said that when you think you've written a hit you come straight over here." I did say that. But a new hit? What was I going to sing?

"Go on. Sing your new hit," Kevin urged.

"Um, maybe not," Joe started. "Don't you have a concert in New York City tonight? You probably don't want to ruin your voice too much before that concert." Both his brothers stared at him.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him. He just nodded.

"Yeah, but didn't you say, when we were on the Hannah set, that your voice doesn't get raspy before big concerts because you do this sort of vocal stretch or something?" Kevin wondered.

"I did say that, but this concert isn't very big." I lied.

"Really? It's all over the news about your concert. You didn't know?" Nick piped in. I did know that.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's big."

"The newscaster said that your manager said it was the biggest concert you've had yet."

"I'm denying that fact. Don't want the nerves to up-root during the concert and then crack. That'd be embarrassing."

"Well, we wanna hear the song," Kevin said.

"Alright." How was I going to ever get out of this situation now? I began singing a song that I've been thinking about. I don't think it will become a hit but it was the newest one I had. Joe looked at me wide-eyed.

_Today's gonna be a bad day_

_I know that's true_

_Every girl seems beautiful_

_When I'm the darkest hue_

_I hide behind the rainbow_

_In the shadow of the sun_

_Everybody's with another_

_And I'm alone_

_But looking at you_

_I know I'll get through_

_I may not be beautiful_

_And I may not be with someone_

_But I know I'm wonderful_

_And I know it's my world_

_Lookin' through the mirror of my life_

_I know the glass does not lie_

_Through my reflection_

_The girls all walk around in brand new shoes_

_All I have is Converse_

_Slippin' and slidin', fallin' and dyin'_

_Could this be worse?_

_But looking at you_

_I know I'll get through_

_I may not be beautiful_

_And I may not be with someone_

_But I know I'm wonderful_

_And I know it's my world_

_Lookin' through the mirror of my life_

_I know the glass does not lie_

_Through my reflection_

_My life to you may seem a mask_

_Hiding from the reality_

_I was never the center of attention_

_But I do have enemies_

_But looking at you_

_I know I'll get through_

_I may not be beautiful_

_And I may not be with someone_

_But I know I'm wonderful_

_And I know it's my world_

_Lookin' through the mirror of my life_

_I know the glass does not lie_

_Through my reflection_

_Lookin' down at the pond_

_There's no hiding from myself_

_It's just me_

_And no one else_

_That I can be_

_I may not be beautiful_

_And I may not be with someone_

_But I know I'm wonderful_

_And I know it's my world_

_Lookin' through the mirror of my life_

_I know the glass does not lie_

_Through my reflection_

Nick was clapping like crazy! "That was amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Well, shall, we get started on our song?"

"We shall, Kevin, we shall," Joe said. Kevin grabbed his guitar. Nick grabbed his guitar and one of the mics. Joe and I shared the same mic. He took a highlighter and highlighted the parts that I was to sing.

_Nick: There's a once in a life time chance_

_To work it and dance_

_I'm looking at you tonight_

_Baby, we can have a blast_

_Hannah: Turn up the volume_

_Turn out the lights_

_Just let it flow_

_Every thing's just right_

_Joe: Let the music soar through the roof_

_We'll get away tonight, they'll have no proof_

_There's no time to waste_

_Come on, make it break_

_Livin' the party_

_Nick: The dance floor's burnin' up now_

_No stopping, no way no how._

_Come on get up in your chair_

_Scream and shout_

_Hannah: Turn up the volume_

_Turn out the lights_

_Just let it flow_

_Every thing's just right_

_Joe: Let the music soar through the roof_

_We'll get away tonight, they'll have no proof_

_There's no time to waste_

_Come on, make it break_

_Livin' the party_

_Hannah: Come on, come out_

_Scream and shout_

_Feel the beat_

_Move your feet_

_Take a chance_

_Do your dance_

_Just be who you wanna be_

_Joe: Let the music soar through the roof_

_We'll get away tonight, they'll have no proof_

_There's no time to waste_

_Come on, make it break_

_Livin' the party_

Kevin began his guitar solo.

_Hannah: Turn up the volume_

_Turn out the lights_

_Just let it flow_

_Every thing's just right_

_Nick: Come on, come out_

_Scream and shout_

_Feel the beat_

_Move your feet_

_Take a chance_

_Do your dance_

_Just be who you wanna be_

_All: Let the music soar through the roof_

_We'll get away tonight, they'll have no proof_

_There's no time to waste_

_Come on, make it break_

_Livin' the party_

_Hannah: The party's just begun_

_But it's time to go home_

_The music goes off_

_Nobody wants to go_

The song ended with Nick shouting "Yeah" into the mic and Kevin going up and down the guitar to finish his incredibly long solo.

"I thought it was great!" I shrieked.

"Me too," Nick agreed with me. Did he seriously like me that much? To agree with me and do everything for me as Hannah and Miley?

"Oh, sorry boys. I gotta scat. Dinner with the manager to discuss the new album. Call me." I raced out the door. I was sooooooooooooooo going to be late for dinner.


	5. NYC

_Chapter 5: NYC_

"Hi Dad!" I said, running into the house—as Miley, of course. The paparazzi can't see Hannah walking around all around Malibu with no body guard. She, er, I would be completely trampled.

"Miley Ray Stewart, where have you been?" Oh no. That was his I'm-incredibly-mad-at-you-because-you-disobeyed-me-and-you're-late-for-dinner voice.

"Recording a new song with the Jonas Brothers," I explained lightly.

"Why didn't you say so? I would've come and picked Hannah up."

"Dad who always yells at me for being late for dinner say what?"

"Miley's late for dinner because of Hannah. How did you get yourself in such a mess?"

"Nick's wishes," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She said 'Nick's wishes', Dad," Jackson came out, telling on me. Dad turned to me with a why-the-hell-are-you-going-to-get-yourself-into-loving-a-superstar-again look.

"He's not like Jake. He's different."

"But Jake said that too. That he was different than all the frilly popstars."

"I'm a popstar."

"But you're not frilly." I sat down and took a bite of Dad's catfish stew.

"Besides, Jake never said that. He only talked about how great he was on Zombie High and pretty much every other movie he's been in."

"And Nick's not going to be like that?"

"Nick's not a movie star. He's a rockstar." Dad gave me a you-better-not-sass-me-young-lady look. "Besides, he likes Hannah. He and Hannah are going to Tracy's party on Saturday."

"So he has no idea that you're Hannah?"

"Joe does," I muttered.

"Joe Jonas knows you're Hannah Montana?"

"Yes, Joe knows. He figured it out on his own; I didn't say anything. I did tell him to keep his mouth shut otherwise I'd burn him alive."

Dad sighed.

"Wow, your secret's starting to slip, Miles," Jackson chuckled. "Next thing Joe's going to call and say that Nick wants to see you right away and that you left your backpack at the recording studio." My backpack. Oh no! I did leave it at the recording studio. Then the Hannah line rang.

"Hello?"

"Hannah?" It was Joe. His brothers must have been near since he called me Hannah. "Miley," he said in a lower voice. "You left your backpack at the recording studio. And Nick really wants to see you...as Miley."

"I can't I'm still at dinner with Dad and Jackson. I'm already in jeopardy for you knowing about my secret so I can't. Tell Nick to bring it to school tomorrow and I'll see him there at school."

"It's got your Hannah stuff in it."

"No it doesn't I took that home in my hand. It's sitting right on my couch." It was true; all my Hannah stuff was sitting on the couch.

"Not your wig. I have it in my hand. Nick's seen it but he thinks its a bought one from the stores, not the actual wig. And he wants you to come here because he wants to show you tickets to Hannah Montana's concert in New York City tonight." Crap! Now there was definitely no way I was going to get out of this.

"Dad, Nick wants to know if Miley can go to Hannah's concert tonight." I turned back to my phone to talk to Joe. "Tell him that I have a really important family function and that I can't make the concert. I have a spare wig I can wear to tonight's concert. You'll just have to give me my backpack tomorrow at school, Joe," I explained.

"Genius, I'll do that." I hung up with Joe.

"Never mind, Dad."

"There's no spare wig." I spit out the catfish stew I had in my mouth.

"I gotta run to the store." I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, not even bothering to finish my dinner or put my plate away. This was important. I ran into a store where they always sell Hannah wigs. "I need one Hannah wig please," I asked the cashier.

"You're lucky Miss; there's one left." She handed me the Hannah wig and said, "That'll be twenty dollars." I handed her my only allowance. The twenty that I had earned this week even though Hannah earns thousands of dollars a night. Those dollars go to Daddy—who gives me my allowance—and to some charity. I think its the Wish On A Star Foundation. You know, for kids who have cancer and physical limits. That money is able to give them what they wish because they can't really do anything without being helped out before they die in who knows how long. So sad.

I raced back home so I could get into my Hannah outfit and then race back out the door to get to the private jet that would take me to the concert in New York City.

It took about an hour for the private jet to actually get there, and it took us about a half hour for my limo to get downtown to the arena. I hated New York City traffic. It was horrid most of the time and it took hours to get to the arena, but not today, er, tonight. There were already screaming fans when I was backstage. "Han-nah! Han-nah! Han-nah!" That's all I heard. Soon the lights went out and it was my time to shine—even though I'm already famous. Actually, Hannah's already famous.

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles every shoe every cover_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun._

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premieres_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird_

_But school's cool 'cause no body knows_

_Yeah, you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both_

_You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best part's that_

_You get to be whoever you wanna be_

_Yeah, the best of both_

_You got the best of both_

_Come on, the best of both_

_Who would've thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together_

_And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

I followed with many other of Hannah's songs like One In A Million, Let's Get Crazy, Let's Do This, He Could Be The One, Bigger Than Us, Rockstar, and a whole lot of others.

"Thank you! I love you, New York City! Goodnight everybody!" That was my ending. Now I had to go home on my private jet, get out of my Hannah outfit, finish my homework, and dread about seeing Nick tomorrow.


	6. Guns and Roses

_Chapter 6: Guns and Roses_

Ring! Ring! Ring! Stupid alarm clock. I got up out of bed, not wanting to.

"Up 'n' Adam, Miles," Dad yelled from downstairs. I could smell the eggs that he was making. Then the phone rang. "Lilly in ten." I heard Jackson open the door and everyone clear the way so Lilly could skateboard into my house like she did every morning.

"And here she is!" She looked over at me. "Why are you in your PJ's Milay?" She tried to rhyme PJ's with Miley. I had to admit, it was pretty good, except I wasn't in the morning mood right now.

I just ignored Lilly as she followed me up the stairs to my closet. "So how was it with Nick in the recording studio?" she asked, knowing I had more juicy gossip.

"He and Hannah are going to Tracy's party on Saturday. You can come but you'll need a superstar date. Its too bad that you're dating Jeff otherwise you could've been at Tracy's party with me."

"Actually, Jeff and I broke up. I broke up with him."

"Why? You loved Jeff."

"He was too into football to pay any attention to me. I also saw him kissing Andrea Stensel."

"Another Cheater? Lilly, you gotta have a man who's yours for good. Not one that's being shared."

"Yeah, I know. Miley Ray you are so good at distracting me. Now I want them juicy deets about Nick and Hannah and Miley."

I decided to give her the satisfaction of the gossip. "Well, Joe invited me to go with them to the recording studio so as Miley, I did. Then I had to go to the bathroom because Nick was calling Hannah to ask her about Tracy's party. Hannah said yes to Nick but as I, as Miley, was coming out of the bathroom, I ran into Joe who heard my entire conversation with Nick."

"So Joe knows you're Hannah Montana?"

"Yes, I explained every thing to him. Anyway, after that he told me that Nick wanted Hannah to sing a new song with them which of course, I had to change but I forgot my backpack with my Hannah stuff in it. Since I crush Nick," I said, fully admitting that I crushed on Nick Jonas. "I agreed as Hannah so Joe had to sneak back and give me my backpack saying Miley was sick, however, Nick came back with the backpack instead and it took forever to fake that I was sick until I really looked green. He told me that he wanted Hannah to sing with him but I told her that she was writing a new hit. He looked so down and since I crush on him I told him that when Hannah's done with a song she thinks is a hit, she comes straight to the recording studio to record it. So he left me and I changed into Hannah. When I went back as Hannah, they asked me to sing the new hit that I didn't have. I sang one of my newer songs—I actually sang Reflection—and Nick thought it was brilliant. Then I sang their new song with them. Luckily, only Joe saw Hannah drop the bag on the chair as I sang with them, still knowing my secret so that wasn't ruined. Sadly, when I got home, Joe called saying I forgot my backpack which had my Hannah wig in it. Nick saw the Hannah wig but he still thinks it's one of those store bought ones. So I had to rush out to the store to buy an extra wig for last night's concert and Joe is giving me my backpack back this morning at school," I explained, all out of breath when I finished.

"Wow!" Lilly freaked. "Your life is a-ma-za-zing." I loved how she tried to put 4 syllables into a 3-syllable word.

"You've been saying that ever since you found out I was Hannah Montana," I said, getting dressed up again for Nick. I don't know why I was getting all pretty for him.

Lilly and I hopped on the big yellow school bus with more screaming girls. It was day two with the Jonas' at our school. I just went straight to my locker, Lilly following me silently. Except when she babbled on about me liking Nick who liked Hannah.

Then I looked straight ahead. They were there. The two of them. I looked over at Lilly who was drooling over Joe. And there he was, leaning coolly against the lockers, holding my backpack. His eyes bored into mine. Those dark chocolate eyes of his. He didn't either bother flashing me his award-winning smile. He just handed it to me as I walked over.

"Lilly, I think you and I should take a walk," Joe suggested.

"You know my name," she sighed.

They left but Nick stayed silent, still looking at me. His arms folded across his chest. There was silence as I reached in my locker to grab my things for my first class of the day.

All day, his eyes looked at me. They were never taken away even when we were told to watch a movie about Paul Revere in History with Ms. Kunkel. It was the same for the rest of the week. And then Saturday came.

I was getting all dressed as Hannah when the Hannah line rang. It was Nick. It was only 6 pm. "Hey Nick."

"Hey, um, where do you live?"

"That would be essential for you to pick me up wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would."

I gave him the house address, waiting to see him at 7.

I was all finished being Hannah when the doorbell rang. Dad opened it obviously. "I'm here for Hannah?" Nick asked.

"Hannah's upstairs."

"Sir, this is just a party. No kissing or anything, I assure you."

"Mhm."

"Daddy, don't be rude," I said, as Hannah.

"Wow," was all Nick could say.

"I'll be back, Dad." I took Nick's hand and he lead me out to the limo.

In the limo, Nick handed me a rose. "Thank you, that's so sweet."

"Promise me tonight you won't lie to me."

"What?"

"Promise that you won't lie to me tonight."

"Okay...?"

"I'm sorry. There's Miley at school. She lied to me about being sick and I don't know why." Gulp! He may not know, but I did. "She acts all weird around me and it bugs me. Plus I saw a Hannah wig in her bookbag. And she looked fine today in school. Joe said it was no big deal but I know there's more." Great. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to understand her that way."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Miley."

"Huh?" He looked at me confused. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I have a crush on her. It's funny, I used to have a complete crush on you and then she walked into my life and now she's like an angel to me. But I just can't understand her and it bugs me." He sounded really frustrated.

"Hannah!" Tracy screeched as soon as we got out of the limo. "Nick!" She ran and hugged him, too.

"You two look stunning together! You make such a cute—," she began.

"We're not a couple," I interrupted. "We're just here together." Then I saw them. "Kevin's taking Lola?" I asked in a whisper to Nick.

"He wanted to come. She needed a date. Joe hooked them up. I don't know how but he did."

"I never knew that Lola knew Joe that well, but I guess it's possible."

"Shall we?" We entered the party. We danced with many other stars. We talked amongst ourselves. The party was just getting good when I was pulled aside by a masked man.

"Try this gun!" he ordered me. I obeyed him, not wanting to be killed, holding the gun below my waist. In seconds I pulled the trigger and there was a cry. The man took the gun back and ran. I could see everyone surrounding the shrieking human. I moved forward to see his face. The blood from his stomach spilled all over the floor. And he rolled over crying, his face winced in pain. I knew that sound of his voice; it sang to me every night. I knew those teeth that were shown when he cried out. I knew those eyes that looked straight at me with guilt; dark and chocolate. I had broken the man whom I called my crush.


	7. Gossip Girls

It was in all the headliners, on all the news, and even on the internet.

NICHOLAS JONAS SHOT BY ANONYMOUS  
Last night, at the Revieran, Tracy Turnpipe held a bash for the end of summer. Joe Jonas, being the boyfriend of Miss Turnpipe, seemed to have invited neither of his brothers, Kevin or Nicholas, to the affair. Hannah Montana, good friend of both the Jonas Brothers and Tracy Turnpipe, seemed to show up as the date of Nicholas Jonas'. It turns out Tracy invited her popstar friend to the bash and Nicholas asked Hannah to be his date to the party. From an inside source, Nicholas was given advice to ask Miss Montana to the affair. All was well for the two until the middle of the party. At about 10:30 pm, last night, Nicholas was shot by an anonymous person at the party. Police have been searching the place ever since last night and there have been no suspects. However, Hannah Montana was no where to be seen at the sound of the shot but came in to the center of the scene only seconds later. Poor Miss Montana was taken away by best friend, Lola Lofnagle "who was Kevin's surprise date after Joe hooked them up for the night "and scurried away from the scene. Miss Montana seemed to just barely make the edge of the paparazzi before breaking out in tears. Nicholas' tears, sadly, were seen. Nicholas was taken away by an ambulance into the emergency and will be taken care of until further notice. As of this horrible news, the Jonas Brothers will not be performing until futher notice.

I just sat there and cried. I was the one who pulled the trigger. I was the one who shot Nick Jonas. There was no way that I would ever live this down.

"I would kill whoever shot him. It's just not right," Lilly yelled. She was mad that Nick got shot.

"On the bright side "for you, that is "Joe broke up with Tracy last night," I told her.

"He did?!!"

"Yes, Lillian."

"No WAY!"

"Yes WAY!" I imitated.

"Miley?" Dad asked, coming into my bedroon. "Do you want to go to school today?"

"Yes, I should. I need to see Joe."

"Me, too!" Lilly was the happy me today. I was the sad me today.

"Well, then you should hurry up."

The Hannah line rang. It was Joe. "Hey," I said.

"Do you want a ride to school today? To get away from the millions of gossiping girls who will be talking about Nick all day?"

"I would love that. Um, can Lilly come?"

"Yeah, she can. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay," I replied, hanging up.

"Joe's going to pick us up for school today. And, Lilly, I know that you're going to want to ask Joe out, but I don't think today's a good day to do that. Things have happened."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. Your crush, your date, his brother. I'll keep it down."

"Thanks, Lilly."

Pretty soon Joe rang the doorbell. I just ran out the door, Lilly behind me, not even saying goodbye to my Dad.

"I'm sorry Hanna "er, Miley. This must be terrible on you," Joe said, scooping me up into his arms.

"If it's bad for me I can only imagine your parents."

"They're taking it pretty well. It's better than I would've thought."

"Hi Joe," Lilly sighed.

"Hey, Lilly." Joe passed looks between Lilly and I. "Well, we should be getting to school." We all hopped in the limo. Of course there was no other type of ride. Kevin was in there waiting.

"Hi Hannah!" Kevin greeted, trying to seem all ecstatic. I glared at Lilly.

"Hey, Kevin."

"I told you, Kev. When she's blond call her Hannah. When she's brunette call her Miley," Lilly whispered. She looked back at me with an innocent look. "You look great in that top!" She gave me two thumbs up.

"You told him I was Hannah Montana, didn't you?"

"He figured out I was Lola first so I had to tell him the whole story," Lilly said quickly.

I turned towards Kevin. "You tell anyone and I will tie you to train tracks and the train that runs over you will be endless."

"Mean enough?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, last night wasn't the best night ever." It wasn't at all. Joe pulled me in and hugged me. "Why do you keep hugging me?"

"Remember? I told you on the Hannah set that you would always be like a little sister to me. And now that includes Miley Stewart. I mean Hannah's got "," I covered his mouth.

"Can we stop the Hannah talk before the whole world knows?"

Soon enough, we reached school. Today was going to be terrible. Girls were already gossiping about Nick's gun shot last night. I heard my name a few times in the whispers.

"So terrible...Miley and Nick?....So bad for her....Miley loves Nick....Wonder if he'd ever date me....Who would kill him?....Nick's too good for Stewart...He should date me...Stewart is such a slut, of course she'd attack him....Miley the bitch.....Nick's dead." Those were terrible ones. Not only were girls wondering what would happen if Nick was dead but they had thoughts about me and Nick together. Not that I didn't like that idea it just made me feel sick to my stomach. But there was one I didn't like at all. "He might meet her mother." Now that was low. Everyone knew that my mother was dead and that we were still mourning over her. I glared at everyone who thought or whispered and gossiped of my mother meeting Nick. I wouldn't kill him, would I? I began to cry. I tried to hide it but it didn't work.

"Miss Stewart?" Mr. Garrison asked in Science class. I looked up, tears streaking from my eyes; mascara ruined; sobs coming from my mouth. "Do you need to see the school counselor?" he asked me in the middle of class. Every girl was staring at me.

I nodded. I didn't want to see the shrink but I just needed to get away from here. I needed to go and see him. I texted Lilly since I didn't know where he was. Good thing she was in Study Hall and Mr. Wheatley was asleep.

Miley: where's Joe?  
Lilly: geometry, i think, why? you ok?

I contemplated whether or not I was okay. Emotionally? No. Physically? Absolutely fine. But I was the one who shot Nicholas Jerry Jonas. All he wanted was the reason to why I'd lied to him a few days ago. All he wanted was to know about Miley. And I couldn't tell him. All because Hannah was with him that night. But it was Hannah who'd pulled the trigger on that stupid pistol. Hannah who'd went with him on that date. Hannah, the girl he used to like. But now he crushed on me. Not me as Hannah or Miley, but me as myself. And I couldn't tell him the same thing back all because of Hannah. It was Hannah Montana who caused him to suffer.

Miley: no.


	8. Who Cares?

Knock! Knock! Knock! I knocked on the door to the Geometry room.

"Yes? Can I help you, Miss Stewart?" Mrs. Juna asked.

"I need to see Joe Jonas."

"Yes...Joe?" Joe peeked around Mrs. Juna from the middle seat in his class. He got up swiftly and came out of the door. "I hope everything's alright. Is there any way I can be of assistance?" she asked me. I just shook my head.

Joe nodded as Mrs. Juna went back into the classroom to teach.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked me. I just buried my head in his chest and cried my heart out. "It's okay. We'll get through this."

"No we won't."

"Come on, Miley. You have to have confidence in him."

"They kept saying that he'd meet my mother," I told him, still sobbing.

"Well he's not going to be able to meet your mother until he gets out of the hospital."

"Joe, you don't get it. My mother's dead. She's been dead for the past couple of years."

"Oh." I just continued to cry. "Look, Nick's going to be fine. It's not like you shot him or anything, right?"

"Right." Total lie. Total, complete, incoherent, unacceptable, unnecessary, cruel, damned, uncalled for lie. There was no way I could tell Joe the truth. He wouldn't be my brother anymore. If everyone found out that Hannah was the one who shot Nick Jonas, she'd be sent to jail "even though it's less than what I deserve. I had no right to hurt him and I did.

After minutes of crying, the bells rang for 2nd period. I pulled away from Joe, not wanting talk about me and Joe together either. Lilly would be insanely pissed if she found that rumor out. I just slumped into Mrs. Juna's classroom, my cheeks still red from sobbing so hard over Him. No! I knew today would be terrible but I've got to be strong. It was only accident. So what if I killed Nick Jonas? It wasn't like I did it on purpose. I mean, I had a major crush on him...and he had one on Miley.

All through Math I felt terrible. I wasn't crying which was a step up, but no one bothered to talk to me much. I was already salty, I didn't need to be completely sour. But He was sweet. He was romantic to me. He was funny. He was smart. He disliked Ms. Kunkel just as much as I did. Not as much as she hated Jackson but he was a whole lot worse than me. It'd been a week since I'd figured out I truly crushed on Nick Jonas and I'd already hurt him. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to be stuck with Diabetes. He didn't deserve to have millions of fans giving him headaches. He didn't deserve to be shot. He didn't deserve to meet me.

---

It'd been about another week since I shot Nick Jonas. How could I live with myself? I couldn't. I'd listen to his voice every night on CD. But it was nothing like him actually singing to me. That'd be romantic. His brothers would tell me stories about the funny things he did. But it was nothing like him actually laughing at the things he did. That'd be hilarious. My best friend would describe his features to get me to dream. But it was nothing like him actually standing in front of me. That'd be love.

Over the week I'd realized three things. One; Nick should know that I shot him on accident. He might absolutely hate me for it for all eternity but it's better to have to truth out in the open so there's no mistakes in the future. If I'd kept all this a lie, things would be all downhill from here. Two; Nick needed to know my huge secret. He needed to know that it was me all along. That I was Hannah Montana. That I'd already met him, already sang with him. Three; I was incredibly in love with Nick Jonas. Lilly had already thought I was crazy but who didn't? Nick didn't. I needed to tell him that. Or at least show him. He needed to know the absolute truth about me, no matter how much he hated me for shooting him. I will never hold a gun again.

I decided, today, that I should see Nicholas Jonas in the hospital. As Miley, obviously.

"You sure you wanna do this, bud?" Dad asked me as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "He might not even be conscious."

"I know," I muttered, slamming the car door. As we walked to him room, everything was silent, except for the beeping of monitors. I finally came to his door. Dad had went to talk to some nurses about something for Hannah Montana. I didn't bother to know. I just wanted to shove Hannah Montana away from everything right now. She shouldn't be here. Just Miley.

I took a deep breath and walked in. The television was on ESPN. Golf was on. I figured he was awake. He loved watching golf. However, I was wrong. He was asleep. He looked peaceful. Like he was just visiting from heaven and wasn't even harmed at all. We both knew that wasn't the case.

He turned over and moaned. It startled me. After that he didn't make a peep. I decided that instead of actually speaking to him and waiting for him to get up, I'd write him a note. I searched the room for a pen and paper. While I was rustling through his things he woke up.

"Miley?"

"You're awake."

"You didn't have to make a bunch of noise to get to awaken. You could've just rubbed me awake."

"I was actually looking for a pen and paper to write you a note since you were asleep."

"Why not just tell me?"

I sucked in one deep breath.

"Hannah told me that you were misunderstanding me. And why I lied to you a 2 weeks ago."

"What else did she tell you?" he sounded shocked; more like surprised but concerned as of how I would answer his question.

"That you had a crush on me."

"Leave it to her to spill a secret." Now he was mad at Hannah. He should be.

"Nick there's something that I have to tell you."

He paused, looking over at me.

"I can't date you. Even though I want to, I can't. Besides, wouldn't it be better that you dated Hannah?" I suggested. I'd still date him, without him knowing it was actually me.

"But she's not you."

"Eh..." That wasn't true.

"What?"

"That's why you have to date her. Because she's not me." Total lie again. "It's too big of a secret to tell you. I'm sorry if this leaves you frustrated but it's the way it has to be. I'm really sorry to tell you this."

"No, I understand. You don't like me that way."

"Are you kidding?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"Jake Ryan...When he went to our school, he dated me. He was self-absorbed and annoying and he would always gloat about himself and was so selfish. And then..."

"He dated MiKayla and not you."

"He just wasn't the person I'd thought he'd be underneath. Under all his glamorous stardom, he's more Jake and I can't handle that again."

"And you're afraid that I'm like that. If you haven't noticed I've ignored all the other girls in school and have been paying attention to you." Aww!! I was his number one girl! How sweet. I didn't deserve to be his number one girl.

"No, not like that. I know you're not like him in that way. Fame is overwhelming and I can't handle dating a guy who is so famous."

"Like me?"

"Yeah."

Then it hit me. He turned over and his lips molded into mine. He placed his one free hand on my cheek, holding me in place. I couldn't help but kiss back. This was wrong. He should be kissing Hannah not Miley. But I couldn't pull away. His lips were soft and sweet. His breath was warm against my skin. His hand was burning hot on my cheek bone. It was heaven.

Next thing I knew, he pulled away and began getting up out of his bed.

"Nick! What are you doing! You get back in bed now!!" I screamed at him.

"No," he refused. I backed up to the far wall when he started to stagger towards me, holding on to everything he could. "Not until...not until..." He couldn't even finish his sentences.

"Nick, what ever it is you want, I'll get it for you. But you need to get back in that bed." He kept coming closer to me.

"I need to have you, Miley. I don't care if I'm famous. I don't care about Hannah Montana. All I care about is you." He took steps closer towards me. I was backed up to the wall when he was standing in front of me. I couldn't move.

And then his lips were on mine again. But this time with even more passion and love. With his other free arm, he snaked it around my waist and pulled me so close that our bodies were barely separated. His hand reached my back so that I couldn't escape his grasp. My hands and arms must've had their own brain at this point. They'd found his neck and one had reach all the way around, forcing my body to tilt into his, deepening the very kiss that held us in this position. He must've found the nerve to let go of the chair that was holding it up because soon, that hand was intertwined in the roots of my hair. Suddenly he kissed with even more passion and fire. I didn't think it was possible but it made my heart soar. My whole body was disconnected from my brain. I couldn't even think of what was happening. All I could do was let him kiss me and love me like this. His tongue pressed at my lips for entrance. I debated, which wasn't a long debate, on whether I should let him enter or not. I figured that he wouldn't get back into his bed until he had a full makeout session with me, even though we were standing up. Usually people are laying down in this kind of makeout session. Without even thinking, my lips split apart and my entire mouth was scorching with fire. His tongue searched everywhere in my mouth, looking for something. My tongue, however, was dying to search in his mouth. My hands felt the curls of his hair as I locked his head in place. Soon enough my tongue was licking the inside of his perfect teeth. His mouth tasted so sweet.

And then it'd hit me. He didn't want a full makeout session with me. However, he didn't want me to leave him. He held me here to keep me here. To realize what I'd been pondering ever since I'd met him on the Hannah set. That's what he was looking for. Those very words that I was meant to say to him. Who cares if you're crazy, Miley? Who cares what everyone else thinks about us? Who cares about fame and money and materialistic things? Who cares if Jake Ryan broke your heart now when I can fix it? Who cares who shot me or if I die? It was like he was shouting those questions in my head. Right, who cares?

It was soon enough that my Dad coughed. Nick broke away and looked at him. "You're Hannah Montana's Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked, realizing the resemblance between Hannah's Dad and my Dad.

"Um...Hannah wanted to know if you two could have lunch together but I see you're busy."

"Oh no, Hannah can come and have lunch. You don't mind having lunch with Hannah do you Miley?"

"Actually, I have to leave. Lots of homework to do!" He couldn't have lunch with me and Hannah.

"Alright, well, I'm going to head to the bathroom." Nick walked into a little room to do his thing. I quickly searched for a piece of paper and pen. Luckily, this time I found one.

"Actually, Hannah just called me. She can't make lunch, Nick. Sorry," Dad said. Always the overprotective Dad.

"Tell her I'll call her."

"Got it!" Dad turned to me. "He's going to call you," he whispered.

"I got it."

I slipped out the door, not wanting to have to look into his eyes again. Or feel his lips.

_I'm in love with you, Nick._

~Miley


	9. Silent

(4 months later)

"No WAY!" Lilly freaked out.

"Yes, I told Nick Jonas that I was in love with him," I said.

"I still can't believe you actually told him."

"Bud," Dad butted in. "You're on in 10."

"Got it, Dad!"

10...9...8...7...6...

Now I could hear the numbers being counted down till I was on stage. All the fans screamed.

5...

I thought I was going to pee my pants.

4...

Nick was going to show up at this one. Nick Jonas. He's still on meds but he doesn't have to be in the hospital, but just in case, Bob is near.

3...

I told him that he should see Hannah again but when he asked me to come, I refused. I'm still glad he came to see Hannah.

2...

Wonder when I'll tell him that I'm actually Hannah Montana.

1...

And that Hannah loves him too.

The lights went out and screams filled the arena. I headed out on stage and the screams got even louder. I started the concert with Best Of Both Worlds.

That night I had sang my heart out, even though it was with someone in the crowd. He didn't know it but I did. He didn't know that I was Hannah but I did. He didn't know that Lilly was Lola, but I did. And he didn't know how irrevocably and wretchedly I was in love with him, but I did.

After the concert I decided to text Joe.

Miley: hey joe. how r u?  
Joe: pretty good. did lilly tell u the good news?  
Miley: no. i'll ask.

"Lilly, Joe says you have some good news for me."

"Oh, yeah," she blushed. "Um, Joe and Lola are kind of dating."

"Dating? Wow! Go Lola!"

Miley: u and lola? nice.  
Joe: i wulda pickd lilly but lilly's still "getting over" jeff. that's what she wants to pretend.  
Miley: yeah.  
Joe: nick cant stop talking about u.  
Miley: course not. he's my beau.  
Joe: he says its crazy that he cant kiss u in skool cuz of hospital  
Miley: i dont need more talk about us.  
Joe: course not. i culd say the same about lilly  
Miley: right. ur datin lola not lilly. doesnt the secret suck?  
Joe: how do u live with it?  
Miley: being normal s'not so bad. im not pummelled by millions of fans.  
Joe: right. maybe we should try.

"Hannah! Time for meet and greets!" my manager/Dad yelled.

Miley: meet n greets. gtg. byebye  
Joe: tell lola i luv her. byebye

"Lola, Joe loves you," I said, a little annoyed.

"I know he does," she answered cheerfully.

We went to the meet and greets and I met many fans. They were all the same. "Hi Hannah! Can I have a picture with you?...or maybe...Can you sign this? You're the best singer I've ever met! I can't believe I'm actually here!" Something along the lines of that. However, there was one fan that stood out to me. He was in a wheelchair since he couldn't exactly walk but I knew his face. I knew it very well. Even he was getting attention. Flowers, asking if he would sign something, getting pictures taken. He and I shared the spotlight at this moment. And, yet, he looked so sad. He wheeled himself around the desk, that way he could join me in the meet and greet with fans.

"So how are you Hannah?" he asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" I retorted.

"The pain's subsiding but I'm doing fine."

"Heard about you and Miley." I didn't hear it, I experienced it.

"She's a good kisser."

"I can only imagine," I said with a chuckle.

"She just always seems so worried about me. Like she shot me." I froze. I did. He had no idea what he was talking about and how specifically accurate he was.

I laughed, pretending it was a joke when on the inside, it'd hurt me. He had no idea how guilty I felt of falling in love with him and then putting him in his misery; for shooting him. It was my own torture, and I deserved it.

"If you follow me back to my dressing room after these meet and greets, I'll show you something," I said.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Something that Miley could never tell you, would never show you."

"Wouldn't you be betraying yours and Miley's friendship? I didn't know you would ever do that to anyone."

"I wouldn't be betraying our friendship, trust me."

After the meet and greets we went back to my dressing room. He followed swiftly, not even bother to ask what it is I was going to show him. The walk there was so very silent. He wheeled himself in and I quickly, but quietly, shut the door behind him. I skipped over to the window and shut the blinds. He watched me, confused.

"What I'm showing you is very, very, a million times very top secret. You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to show you," I said in a strict voice. If he did I don't know what I'd do.

"Not even Miley?"

"Miley already knows."

"Is this her big secret that she couldn't tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd feel more comfortable if Miley told me it."

"Miley is telling you this. Right now."

"I don't get it."

I removed the wig that was on my head. I was no longer Hannah Montana in front of him. I was just Miley. Miley Ray Stewart. The girl madly in love with Nicholas Jonas. The girl who shot Nicholas Jonas at Tracy's party. The girl who'd kissed Nicholas Jonas and made out with him in the hospital. The girl who's locker was above Nicholas'.

"You're....You're....You're....!" he protested. "But....huh?"

"Nick, I'm Hannah Montana," I said calmly.

"Well, I can see that. I just don't believe it." He slowly stood up from his wheelchair. "I've got to be dreaming. Miley and Hannah are the same person, that's impossible."

"Maybe this will make you realize." I walked closer towards him.

"You getting closer in proximity? I'm still dreaming."

"No, silly." I ran my arms behind his neck. Then my lips lingered on his, then going in for the full attack.

I broke away from him after a few minutes to get his response. "Who kisses better, Miley or Hannah?" I challenged.

"They're both fairly equal," he answered.

"Do you believe me now?"

"So when I asked you to come to tonights concert, you couldn't because you were performing?"

"Yup."

"And at Tracy's party you were really there and watched me get shot?"

"Uh-huh."

"And we sang our new song with you? Your song wasn't a new hit, you just had to think of something quick because you weren't writing a song, you were with me and Joe and Kevin, was it?"

"Yeah."

"This was the secret that you had to keep from me? A double life?"

"Yes. That way I can have my fame but I can still be normal and live a normal life. It gets confusing, I know."

"Who else knows?"

"Lilly—whose Lola too—Jackson—brother of mine—Dad—which was why he was so familiar to you in the hospital—Joe, Kevin, and you."

"Your staff doesn't know?"

"They wouldn't even consider it. They only know Hannah."

"Well, Hannah. I've got to get back to the hospital."

"I'll come visit you. As Miley. Wouldn't want paparazzi sneaking around and noticing Hannah visiting Nick now would we?"

"No." As soon as he left, I felt relieved. It was good to tell him the truth. I mean, he'd told me so many secrets as Hannah and he told Miley that he liked Hannah but I couldn't tell him very many of my secrets because it involved me telling him that I was Hannah, which is good because now he knows.

Now there was only thing left that I had to tell him. The one thing I dreaded of telling him. The one thing I felt guilty about. The reason he was in a wheelchair. It really sucked to be me at this point.


	10. Lonely Lola

It had taken Nick about another 2 weeks to actually come out of the hospital. People were asking him questions and he would gladly answer with a smile on his face.

"So were you completely paralyzed?" Sandra Johnson asked him, prepared not to breath whatever his answer was.

"Not completely. I mean I was for a while, but I got used to using my lower half again. It didn't take that long. The doctors were surprised at my amazing recovery," he would explain.

"You're always amazing." Complimenting back with a sigh was the usual for a girl. He'd leave them breathless at every word he said. He knew I didn't like that but he couldn't do anything about it and neither could I. There was no way that a girl like her would ever stop drooling over a guy like him.

"Miley, it must've been terrible to have a boyfriend in the hospital," she said to me. Didn't sound like much of a sympathetic statement.

"Not really. I'm glad he's better though."

Then the bell rang; I was saved by it—ironically. Nick and I headed off the History with Kunkel, holding hands. He flashed a grin over at me. Everything was almost perfect.

Perfect except for the fact that I still hadn't had the courage to tell Nick that I shot him. He always seemed to make me forget that he ever got shot, and that we weren't the only two in the world. I knew I had to tell him sometime.

"Ms. Stewart! Please stop daydreaming! This isn't one of your Hannah Montana fantasies!" Okay, so one time I had meant to write a personal article for a magazine and an essay for Kunkel and they got swapped. Now she thinks I have Hannah fantasies. All of those who know about Hannah, and Miley, think it's hysterical. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Nick; he was smiling, too.

Kunkel finished with her boring lesson. I almost fell asleep. It's too bad I didn't. Hannah had a concert in Miami and I didn't get home till 1 o'clock in the morning. "Ms. Stewa—." Kunkel was interrupted by the bells, so I was saved—ironically, again.

I packed my stuff up and was whisked out of the door by my boyfriend.

"Ready for chemistry?" he asked me.

"We already have it," I said, trying to be funny and cute at the same time.

"Right," he chuckled. He gave me a small peck on the cheek.

Chemistry with Mr. Carter was okay. I had burned myself only once which was good for me, I guess. It was the other class I had with Lilly.

"So how's Romeo?" she asked.

"Dead."

"No, not Romeo Monta—whatever his last name is. Romeo, your boyfriend."

"He's good. All the girls stare at him." I pointed over to Sandra Johnson and her friends who were giggling at him. And then Chelsea McNamara, who was speechless because they were lab partners.

"Someone's got jealousy," she said.

"I am not jealous. Annah-Hay gets that all the time. So why should I be jealous?"

"Because you love him," she laughed.

"So?"

"'So?' That's all you can say? Come on, Miley! You were so mad at Sandra when she was talking to Nick and sighing at his hotness this morning. I can tell I'm your best friend!" Lilly screamed.

"Okay, who woke you up this morning?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're spending so much time with Nick that I never get any time with you." It was true. A lot of times this past month I had to bail on Lilly because I was meeting or seeing Nick.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I haven't been paying much attention to you. I'm a bad friend."

"It's okay."

"How about this Friday night we have movie nights like we used to?" I suggested. "Of course, after my Hannah concert."

"Definitely!"

After I made plans with Lilly, Nick met up with me in the parking lot. "Hey Hannah."

"Nick! No calling me Hannah unless I'm blond and I'm surrounded by fans!"

"What do you say you and I go on a date on Friday night?"

"I can't. I'm having some girl time with Lilly," I explained.

"Oh," he said, sounding sad.

"You should spend some time with your brothers. I bet they miss you."

"I bet," he nodded in agreement.

He drove me home like he did every day. On the porch, he kissed me deeply, just like he had in the hospital for the first time. Soft, smooth, amazing, all of it. Too bad Dad had to interrupt it.

"I thought you said no kissing." He was obviously reminiscing to the night Nick got shot.

"You're right, sir. I guess love changes things. Including promises," Nick retorted. Dad grimaced. Hey, at least he didn't say, "Yeah, but that's before I knew she was Hannah and Miley, dude." Any other guy would. He was polite, I liked that and so did Dad. He was a gentleman. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miley?" he asked me.

"Yes, tomorrow."

---

I met him the next day, the average school day. All the same classes. Nick getting all his answers right, girls staring and sighing at him, me being yelled at by Kunkel, Nick laughing at the yelling, Lilly talking about Joe or Nick in Chemistry, millions of girls staring at Nick, Nick dropping me off at my house, kissing me goodbye until Dad steps out on the porch, and me stomping upstairs to get ready for Hannah's events.

"So what movies do you want to watch tonight?" Lilly asked me, as I was getting ready as Hannah.

"I'm in the mood for some chick flicks and some action movies, aren't you?"

"You completely read my mind. Um...how about The Prince and Me and Spiderman 3?" she suggested.

"Great!"

"You mean greawesome."

"Greawesome?"

"It's 'great' and 'awesome'. See, I'm starting a new trad. That's 'trend' and 'fad'," she explained.

"Okay, but Lola can't say any of those things and Lilly shouldn't say them in public."

"Joe and Nick are going to be there," she said, altering the subject.

"Of course they are." All of a sudden, Joe and Nick start constantly showing up at Hannah's concert—at least that's what magazines wondered. The four of us knew why.

So the concert went on. Every song was perfect. It was the usual for Hannah.

After the Hannah concert, Lilly—er, Lola and I went into the dressing room where Nick and Joe were standing. They smiled at us.

"That was an amazing concert Miley," Joe complimented.

"It's too bad Kevin wasn't here, you guys could've been surprise guests or something," I answered.

"Yeah, too bad," Lilly said, gazing into Joe's eyes. Nick's bored into mine, searching for something. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Nick, don't even think of crashing our G.N.O.," I warned him.

"Let's go! G.N.O.! Let's go! G.N.O.!" Joe sang. Lilly laughed.

"I sing that song way better than you do."

"Of course! You wrote it."

"Come on, Hannah! Lola!" the manager/Dad called.

"Well, I guess we have to go." Lilly—er, Lola gave Joe a kiss goodbye. It seemed like a long, wet one too—from the sounds.

Nick just stood there. "See you, Miley." He swooped me up into a tight hug. No kiss goodbye like Joe and Lilly—er, Lola. God, I have to get that down right yet! He passed me and walked out the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Is there something wrong with him?" I asked Joe.

"He still feels like you're not telling him something. It's been racking his brain," Joe explained.

"Oh."

"HANNAH! LOLA! THE LIMO DOES NOT WAIT!"

"Guess we better go now, huh Lola?" I asked her, having to pull her away from Joe's presence and back to reality. I tugged on her arm so she would let go of Joe.

"Lillipop, you gotta let go of me. Wouldn't want paparazzi around about us."

I finally pulled her away from Joe all together. "That kiss was so greawesome!" she said once we got in the limo.

"So how are we going to get the movies while driving home?" I asked Lilly—er, Lola. Lola! Lola!! LOLA! Lilly is blond. Lola is every other color! Lola!!!

"I can walk into Blockbuster and grab them while you stay here."

"But people notice Lola, too," I said.

"Not as much as Hannah Montana. It'd be more conspicuous of me to do it than you."

"Why don't I get the movies?" Dad suggested.

"He is more conspicuous than the both of us," I whispered to Lola. Yes, I got it right for once!

"Okay, Dad, we need you to get The Prince and Me and Spiderman 3."

The limo halted right in front of Blockbuster. Dad stepped out of the vehicle and casually walked into the store. No one had noticed me or Lola through the windows yet. This was going great.

"Hannah?" the chauffer asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it too much to ask that you sign this picture of yourself. It's for my neice. She absolutely adores you."

"Sure thing." I took the perfect picture of Hannah Montana and autographed it like any other superstar would autograph for their fans. Unless you're Jake Ryan—who's name should never be said again—where he writes a whole paragraph about how amazing he thinks he is, not even caring about giving the picture back to the fan, admiring it.

I handed the chauffer back his autographed picture just as my Dad stepped in the limo.

"They had The Prince and Me but no Spiderman 3 so I got you girls 007. There's better action in 007 than Spiderman 3 anyway."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Stewart."

"No problem."

---

We got home and Lola changed back into Lilly as I got out of my Hannah costume. We got in our PJs and I popped in the Movie Theater Butter into the microwave. Lilly started the movie, setting up the comforting pillows.

"Let's watch 007 first."

"Okey-dokey."

So she played 007 and everything was going well. Until they pulled out the guns. Lilly was enjoying it at this point but my smile turned upside down. I didn't want to think of Nick and what I had done to him. I began crying.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly noticed that I was crying. "You don't usually cry at this stuff, you laugh."

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"I shot..."

"Who? Who'd you shoot?"

"Nick Jonas."


	11. Gloves

"You shot Nick Jonas? No way. Miley, you can't blame yourself for that. There were millions of people at that party. Just because Nick was shot doesn't mean you should take the blame. This isn't your fault!" Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lilly went to open the door and there He was standing.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to see Miley. Now."

"She's a little upset with herself right now, Nick."

"About what?"

"She thinks she shot you. She thinks it's all her fault."

"Well, the police are suspecting Hannah for shooting me. Miley, is this true?" he asked me dearly. He came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"Miley, I know you're inno—," Nick began.

"Don't you dare say 'innocent'!" I screamed at him, interrupting his sentence. "Some guy came up to me in a mask ordering me to try out the gun. Not wanting to be hurt, I did. I just happened to hit you. It was all an accident and I'm incredibly sorry. Seeing you in pain while I had caused it was the worst and I couldn't hold it in. It wasn't fair to you and I'm terribly sorry. I can't tell you how very sorry I am."

Nick's face was shocked.

"Oh my god!" Lilly freaked in a cheerful way.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't enough for me to even deserve you, but I was selfish and took you anyway, knowing you'd be disgraced with me if I told you the truth."

"You know Hannah could be charged with thousands of dollars and be put in juvenile for this? I mean, if they find the man who gave you the gun they might let Hannah off the hook."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"For shooting me by accident? No. For not telling me in the first place? Extremely."

"So the police suspect me?"

"You weren't there for the minute I was shot. And they found the gun and a type of glove. They gave me the glove, I was wondering if it was yours."

"I didn't wear gloves that night, but it looks a lot like the gloves that the masked man wore."

"Well, I had Joe ask Tracy and she said, 'only a person with tasteless fashion would wear black leather cut-off gloves' and that no one at her party would even dare to wear those types of hideous gloves. That was her opinion," he explained. "Anyway, I thought you'd want to know that." He got up and walked towards the door. "See you, Miley."

"No freakin' WAY!" Lilly screamed after Nick shut the door. "You shot Nick Jonas?"

"Lilly..." I moaned.

"Alright, well, let's watch The Prince and Me. The guy that plays Eddie is insanely _gorgeous_!"

"I know," I said.

"Hey, you have a boyfriend."

"Hey, so do you," I retorted.

"Shut up."

She popped in the movie and it started playing. I cried—a happy kind of crying—at the end when Paige agreed to go for Prince Edward and how he said he'd wait for her. So cute.

---

That night, when Nick found out that I had shot him, was one of the worst nights in my life. I was just glad that I had finally cracked into telling him the truth. He was mad, but he'd forgiven me. Okay, not verbally yet, but I could tell it in his eyes. So as far as my double life goes, Hannah Montana is laying low. I can't afford to go to jail at this age. Plus I had school so I couldn't miss that. If Hannah went to jail, then it would be very hard to keep the secret. People at school would be wondering where I was, Nick wouldn't speak about me, and I would be failing classes that I would miss. Hannah would be all over the news. _Montana Massacre? Hannah's Horrible? _or maybe _Blond Blows Her BF? _Terrible headlines that would have paparazzi swarming me. I would be one of the FBI's MOST-WANTED! Millions of girls would hate me. The world would be turmoil. Okay, maybe not THE world but my world and Hannah's would be complete turmoil and disastrous.

But something clicked when I was in History class with Kunkel.

"Excuse me class, but has anyone seen a black, leather glove just like this one? I thought I'd had it but it appears to be missing," Ms. Kunkel said. I looked over at Nick, who'd kept his head down. Lately, he wasn't really speaking to me since I'd lied to him about this whole dilemma. Ms. Kunkel had held up the remaining glove. Then it'd hit me. Her glove looked exactly like the one the police had found in the search for any clues to any suspects.

"I might have, Ms. Kunkel. May I look at it more closely?" I asked politely. Nick's head shot up quickly. He looked straight at me, knowing what I was doing. He stared right at me. I ignored him, examining the remaining glove. It was an exact replica! I bet if they did a finger print test on the inside of the gloves they'd find Ms. Kunkel's finger prints.

But why would Kunkel want to do this? Why would she give Hannah a gun at a keg party and run away with it? It didn't make any sense. Did she hate Hannah? Did she not have enough money to bail her out of jail? Did she hate Nick so much, knowing that the angle in which I held the gun would hurt him? Did she have random rage in her? Did she hate Tracy? Did she know who I really was?

"May I have the glove back?" she demanded. I handed it back to her, grinning at Nick. He looked away, seeming guilty of looking at me.

Kunkel began on her lesson while I began planning. What would I do? I couldn't do it as Hannah, they'd arrest her straight away. I could do it as Miley, but would people believe me? I was just merely 17. I was just a 17-year-old teenager who would have no idea what she was talking about. But they couldn't blame Hannah. I—as Hannah—may have shot Nick, but I wasn't held property for that stupid damn pistol.

After class I'd decided that I'd tip the FBI to scan the inside of the glove for fingerprints. As anonymous, of course. I'd ask Kunkel—personally—where she was that very Friday night. I don't know how I'd do that. Then I'd lie to her saying that I need fingerprints from my favorite teacher—or something like that—and then present that to the FBI, as anonymous, and Kunkel would be cornered into admitting that she had custody of the pistol that Hannah used.

I walked up to Nick after class. "It's a match," I told him.

"I don't care, Miley."

"You don't trust me," I said sorrowfully.

"No, I don't."

"But even if I did tell you that I hurt you like that back then, then you'd only say, 'Miley, you can't blame this on yourself' and you wouldn't believe me," I said. He pondered my words. "I mean, what happened to loving me? To caring about me? To fixing my heart?"

"Mil—," he started.

"You know, Jake would've at least pretended to listen to me. I told you I couldn't deal with stars as Miley. Now I'm standing here again...with a rusted, broken heart."


	12. Stage Two

"Hello, this is the FBI."

"Yes, this is anonymous. If you wish to track down the real suspect, then scan the inside of the glove for fingerprints. If the suspect has held something, the gloves will have prints on the inside of them."

"Thank you." I hung up with the FBI.

"Now for stage two," Lilly said. Lilly was in on the plan, unlike...

"Stage two." Stage two was getting Kunkel's fingerprints.

We took off in Lilly's brand new Silver Bug. Feeling the wind against my face was perfect. It swiped away all the stress from my mind. For once, I could breathe.

"Where's the Haunted House?" Lilly asked. We used code names and Kunkel's home was the Haunted House.

"Here's the address, Lollipop." I handed her a piece of paper with the address to the Haunted House. Her code name was Lollipop, and mine was Rusty. I had a rusted heart so I must be rusty.

"You know, why didn't you pick, like, coyote or eagle? To show your boldness. You didn't have to pick Rusty, Rusty."

"Do you want me to be Falcon?" I liked Falcon. They had viciously, sharp claws—those could've torn apart my already broken heart. "Remember, we gotta pick up the moldings, Lollipop." I reminded. We were going to get her moldings so that we could permanently keep her fingerprints.

"Right." So we went to the store and get the moldings that we needed. Kunkel would be trapped.

"Here we are, Falcon. The Haunted House," Lilly announced.

"Heading into the very core of this situation."

"Possibly, never coming out."

"Ready?"

"Ready." I gulped.

"Here we go." I stepped out of the Bug and slammed the passenger's car door. I walked slowly, but breathed heavily. This was not going to be easy. This was the hardest stage that Lilly and I would accomplish in this mission. I suddenly felt like I was on Zombie High, charging into the Zombie's Main Castle, where the leader of all the Zombies—I guess you could say the Zombie Principal—rested. No Zombie ever came out of this corrodor. I wasn't sure if I was going to come out alive either. I didn't know what was worse, a Zombie Principal or my History teacher. It was a tie.

I rang the doorbell, scared that my arm would be torn off. "She's not here, let's go," Lilly rushed. Then Kunkel opened the door.

"Stewart. Truscott. What are you two doing here?"

"We have a project for Girl Scouts where we have to handprint the most inspiring person we've ever met, and we chose you," I lied.

"You're inspired by me? I guess my lessons and discipline have paid off in school but why aren't you two wearing uniforms?" Girl Scouts wore uniforms?

"We lost them in a puddle. Totally unpresentable," Lilly said. Thank you, Lilly! "Also, there's a raffling of these handprints and if you get picked you win a thousand dollars."

"I don't have to pay or anything?"

"Nope. Handprints are free," I said. I felt stupid.

"Well, who doesn't love a thousand dollars? Come on in." We entered the Devil's lair. Kunkel's code name was Devil. It fit her well.

We got the moldings all set up when someone rang the doorbell. "Lillian, be a dear and get the door." Lilly did so. But who was at the door, I didn't expect.

"Ms. Kunkel, is it alright if I step in?"

"Yes, of course, Nick."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realze you had company. Would later be a better time?" Always polite. I was going to be sick. Where were all the rebbles?

"No, now's fine. What is it?"

"I have an English assignment—a personal one—where I'm supposed to interview one of the most interesting teachers that I met this year at school. I find your strictness and discipline only a mask and was wondering how you acted outside of the education."

"Very well."

"Now, I'm told to be specific about dates and every detail so how about we start from the night I was shot, seeing as I wasn't at school for four months."

"Okay...let's see. What did I do that night?" she pondered over her events. I eyed Nick as he pulled out a notepad. He refused to look at me. He knew what I was doing, but I didn't know what he was doing.

"I was out at the Diner with four of my single friends, Macey, Ja—."

"I need last names, too, Ms. Kunkel," he interrupted.

"Macey Michaelson, Janice Evans, Kathy Bartha, and Johnathan Hewitt. We were having a few shots at the Diner. I came home and read..." She continued on with her four month-long story while Nick took notes.

After she finished the story, Nick left with his notes. I knew he was up to something because I was in his English class with Mr. Young. I would've known about such an assignment. There was no assignment like that planned for homework. I excused myself and followed him out the door to talk to him, but he was already taking off in his car. He looked straight at me and stopped the car from backing out. He got out of the car and walked towards me. My feet glided towards his body. We were close enough that I cold feel him breathing on me. Then a second later, his hands cupped my face and his lips covered mine.

At the end of one long smooch, he left without any words. I just watched his ostentatious car fade away down the street.

Soon, Lilly came up to me with the molded hands of the Devil. "What'd he say?" she wondered.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What'd you say?"

"Absolutely nothing," I repeated.

"So what happened?"

I was too speechless to answer, still watching the edge of the road where I last saw his car.

Then Lilly and I went straight to the police station. We told them about the phone call to the FBI and that we thought we had matching fingerprints. Apparently there were fingerprints on the inside of the gloves, so we handed them the molding with Kunkel's full name on it. However, they didn't believe us. Just as I'd suspected.

"...but to be sure, we'll call Ms. Kunkel and tell her to come to the crime scene. We'll also call Hannah Montana and compare stories," the police said. I rushed out of there, knowing they'd call me as Hannah.

They had called me and I gladly accepted to go, knowing that Kunkel would be cornered and arrested. I got dressed and quickly met Lola at the crime scene. She was there with Kunkel.

"Hello, what's going on?" I asked.

"Miss Montana, the FBI seem to think that I'm a suspect to the shot of Nick Jonas but I assure you I was no where near this party that very night."

"Ms. Kunkel, right? I know two very wonderful girls named Miley Stewart and Lillian Truscott. Later this afternoon, they were at your house, molding your handprint, am I right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Miley told me. Anyway, I asked her for the molding to show it to the FBI. Miley also said that you had lost a glove and that she examined your remaining one which seems to look exactly like this one. The one found here at the crime scene. I politely asked the FBI to check the inside of the glove for fingerprints on the inside and fingerprints were found. Now, this molding that you've taken this afternoon, has matching fingerprints."

"But I wasn't even here for this party. I was out with a few of my friends drinking."

"Actually," a dark voice said from behind me, "I called each of your friends and they said that you weren't with them that night, and that they were each in Florida but you didn't want to go."

"Ms. Kunkel..." one of the FBI's people started to say.

"You found out about this party from my phone call with Miley three days before the party and that's when you started planning. You knew I would be at the party so you used the gun and the gloves to sneak into the party and frame me for shooting someone, Ms. Kunkel," I blurted. "You tried to frame me into almost killing this man." I pointed behind me where Nick was standing in the dark.

"You...you set me up!" she screamed at Nick. "And Miley and Lilly! They all knew! But you..." She pointed at me. "You shot him!"

"She had no possession of the pistol and you did, Ms. Kunkel, so she is free of charges," the FBI person said.

"Why would you help her with this little scheme?! She shot you!!" Kunkel yelled at Nick.

"Because I'm madly in love with her. And I forgive her."

"Karen Kunkel, you are under arrest for framing Miss Montana and for holding possession of a pistol illegally." The FBI took her away, and now there we were, the three of us, left at the crime scene of terrible memories.


	13. Miley Ray Stewart

"I'm gonna go get in the limo," Lola said, wanting to leave Nick and I alone.

"I owe you a thank you. For helping me with this. There was no way I would get out of that without your information." He just slowly walked towards me.

"I owe you an apology." There was a silence between us. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and blaming you. It didn't really matter when you told me. I would've been the same, and that's wrong of me. Hannah, I was ignorant and selfish and rude to you and I'm terribly sorry."

"I guess we both have a lot of things to be sorry about. I'm sorry for shooting you."

"That must've been terrible when I first kissed you. You were guilted into loving me when you shot me. All of those girls talking about it in school, the story being all over the news, that must've made you feel immensly guilty and ashamed for me. And then I reeled you into loving me, and you were already guilty enough."

"It was what I deserved. You didn't deserve to be hurt at all and I'm sorry about that."

"How about we both stop saying sorry."

"So did you really mean what you said?" I asked.

"Said about what?"

"About being madly in love with me."

"No.."

"No?"

"No, because I'm madly in love with a girl named Miley Ray Stewart." He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head. His lips were filled with passion and love. His skin was warm as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. One hand found the roots and strands of my blond hair. He pulled off the wig and tossed it away, out of sight. Now he was kissing Miley. Miley Ray Stewart. And at that point, everything was right. His words were true, and now they meant the world to me.


End file.
